


Do we really need a reason?

by placida_nox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placida_nox/pseuds/placida_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes afternoons are just meant to be enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do we really need a reason?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some inconsequential fluff because I felt like writing something for one of my favourite otps.

Levi doesn’t knock before he lets himself into Erwin’s office, slipping in quietly and shutting the door behind him. He knows he’s the only one with the right, the sole privilege, to enter Erwin’s office without knocking or announcing himself but he knows that doesn’t mean he can just burst in and disrupt Erwin while he’s working. And the Commander is doing just that. 

Erwin is sitting at his desk, hunched over and focused diligently on the work in front of him. Next to him, to his right, is a large pile of papers of the things he’s already completed. Levi is glad when he glances at Erwin’s ‘to do’ pile on the other side of the table and it’s almost gone.

He still doesn’t speak as he walks across the room, around the table, to stand by Erwin’s side. Moving the small pile of paper Erwin is yet to look at a little further up the desk, Levi hoists himself up to sit on the edge of the desk and continues to watch Erwin’s hand leave perfect handwriting on the page.

Even though he may not be saying anything, Levi’s silence still manages to speak volumes in itself. Levi’s eyes move up from Erwin’s hands, his eyes narrowing slightly after noticing the impassive look on Erwin’s face.

Eventually Erwin decides to spare him a glance, his free hand moving to pat Levi’s thigh a couple of times.

“Almost done,” he says, the corner of his mouth turning up in a knowing smile, as if he can sense Levi’s impatience.

Levi scoffs and rolls his eyes, unable to help feeling annoyed that Erwin presumes to know exactly what he’s thinking. It may be true, but it doesn’t mean that Levi likes to be reminded that it is.

Levi slides off the desk, dislodging Erwin’s hand, and moves over to stand at the window, his keen eyes taking in the grounds of the Survey Corps headquarters.

Today is one of those rare, slow days when the weather is perfect and there’s a calm atmosphere, instead of a terrified one, hanging over the place. People are taking advantage of the quiet afternoon, a few soldiers are jogging together in the courtyard while some are just relaxing on the grass.

Whenever they’re all back behind the walls Levi inevitably starts to get itchy feet, wishing to get back in the field again. He likes being able to busy himself with killing titans or carrying out whatever orders Erwin gives him because then he doesn’t feel so caged, so trapped.

The first time Erwin had taken him outside the walls, Levi hadn’t understood why he’d been struck speechless by seeing his first real sunset. Watching the sun sink down slowly behind fields of grass, behind a real horizon, instead of walls of stone had meant more to him than he could’ve imagined. Ever since then, he’s always hated not being able to change that walls are blocking the world from his view.

But he secretly doesn’t mind these types of days and doesn’t try to imagine what the rest of the world might look like, letting himself feel briefly content with a quiet afternoon his own little world can offer him. Everything seems impossibly peaceful and the warm air almost makes him feel drowsy.

Time seems to slow down and for one day, just one, Levi will let it.

If they all can get a break from the usual frantic pace of their lives that constantly threatens to overwhelm them, Levi can’t see an afternoon of relaxation as a bad thing.

A day like today doesn’t come around very often so that’s why Levi had been so irritated when he and Erwin had both been given work that had kept them a part for most of it.

Levi likes it when he doesn’t feel like he has to constantly remember that he wears the title of ‘humanity’s strongest’, and it’s even easier to forget about it when he’s with Erwin because then he’s just… _Erwin’s_. And he likes that title a hell of a lot better.

After a few more minutes pass, the protesting creak of a chair as Erwin leans back and lets out a relieved sigh is enough to stir Levi from his thoughts.

“Finally,” Levi grumbles as he walks back over to stand behind Erwin, “took you long enough.”

He gradually begins to lean forward and slides his hands down the front of Erwin’s shirt, feeling strong hands curl loosely around his arms in return, until he’s resting his chin on the top of Erwin’s head.

“And what does my Corporal want from me so badly to have him loitering in my office?”

Even though he can’t see Erwin’s face, Levi can still hear the pleased smile in the other man’s voice.

“Just some of your time, Commander,” he answers, pressing a light kiss to Erwin’s hair.

Erwin tips his head back to look up at Levi with a smile that’s verging on smug but which Levi is willing to ignore. He may also have to stand on his toes a bit, but Levi is glad he’s at least tall enough to be able to look back down at Erwin.

“You know my time is always yours. What’s on your mind, Levi?”

Levi tilts his head to the side, as if in thought, and his fringe falls to lightly brush against Erwin’s cheek.

“Nothing,” he shrugs before leaning down to meet Erwin’s lips with his own.

Their position doesn’t allow for them to deepen the kiss much, or risk Levi losing his balance and falling over, but Levi accidentally adds enough intensity to it that it lends his response a lot less credibility.

“Oh? That didn’t seem like ‘nothing,’” Erwin remarks when Levi decides to break the kiss and lean back again.

Erwin is gazing at him with the smile he reserves only for when they’re alone, which makes it seem as if he’s perpetually amused by anything Levi chooses to do while in his presence.

That look is something Levi can’t ignore.

“I can still walk out if you prefer,” Levi replies humourlessly, attempting to take a step back to make it seem as if he’s willing to make good on his threat.

It’s glaringly obvious that he’s hardly going anywhere now that they both have free time, but Erwin apologises anyway.

“Sorry, I won’t say anything else.” 

“We both know that would be impossible for you,” Levi can’t help but say as he gives Erwin a knowing look.

He’s spent more than enough nights with Erwin by now to know just how much, and in exactly what ways, the Commander likes to put his words to use.

“You know me so well,” Erwin grins.

In the blink of an eye, and before Levi can try to resist him, Erwin manages to catch him off guard and maneuver Levi into his lap, leaving Levi feeling slightly dizzy as he quickly finds his bearings again. 

“Unfortunately,” Levi counters but doesn’t try to move away from Erwin.

The first time Erwin had decided to pull Levi into his lap he’d received an immediate, although unintentional, slap on the back of the head from Levi who just acted on instinct. In spite of Levi’s first reaction though Erwin keeps doing it for the enjoyment, Levi assumes, he gets out of embarrassing Levi with the display of affection.

Now Levi doesn’t even bother pretending it irritates him because he can’t muster the effort to hide how comfortable he actually is whenever Erwin cradles him in his arms.

Sometimes though, Levi recognises he has to at least try and save some of his pride. No matter how poor the attempt may be. 

“Tch, so clingy,” Levi complains, his arm moving around Erwin’s shoulders of its own volition.

“Me?” Erwin laughs incredulously.

Levi levels his Commander a glare, challenging Erwin to contradict him if he dares to face the dire consequences. As if he can hear Levi loud and clear, Erwin’s look of disbelief softens.

“I suppose I am, and for good reason,” Erwin agrees quietly, his piercing blue eyes dropping to stare at Levi’s slightly parted lips.

Erwin leans forward to kiss Levi’s jaw teasingly and Levi leans into the firm press of lips but of course it’s not nearly enough. He puts his fingers on Erwin’s chin and guides Erwin’s mouth up to his own. As Levi mouth parts to let their tongues meet, Erwin’s strong grip on him tightens and Levi has both his arms winding around Erwin’s neck to hug him closer.

He feels Erwin’s hand start to slide up his inner thigh and Levi moans softly against Erwin’s lips, feeling the uncontrollable but familiar sensation of heat and desire beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach. Just when Levi feels like he can’t breathe, Erwin decides to pull away but doesn’t go far, resting his forehead against Levi’s.

Levi can already feel himself slowly beginning to unravel from the effects of Erwin’s hushed words and even more tender touches.

“Levi. Levi,” Erwin keeps murmuring his name in the way he knows Levi can’t resist, in the way he knows makes Levi’s cheeks start to turn red.

He hates how much Erwin loves to torture him with just his voice, the voice that Levi will always follow and will always fall to his knees for.

“What do you want?” Levi means to ask the question coldly, disinterested, but instead it comes out soft and desperate as he tries to catch his breath.

A shiver runs down his spine when Erwin nips his bottom lip before answering.

“You.”

He pulls Erwin into a hungry kiss but makes sure to keep it away from frantic. Levi wants nothing to be rushed and he hopes just his tongue and hands will be able to tell Erwin as much. He’s been waiting to see Erwin all day but he wants Erwin to take him a part slowly, like he rarely gets to do but Levi loves it whenever they get the time to.

And they have time now.

“Levi,” Erwin breathes again against his lips, looking at Levi like he’s the only thing he can see, the only person who matters.

“Don’t,” Levi whimpers quietly when in reality, he’s actually begging for everything Erwin is willing to give him.

 


End file.
